The Final Battle or is it?
by BitterKiss
Summary: The aftermath of the battle between the Great Uchiha Madara and Haruno Sakura, for SpringFlameFC's contest in deviantART


**The Final Battle (or is it…?)**

* * *

**A/N**

**So this is my entry for the contest that SpringFlameFC, the fanclub that 15thBurningFiddle created for all the UchihaSaku couples, organizes ^^**

**I think that this time I actually did keep Madara in character o.o"" Now I need to sleep because I'm starting to make serious typos here and Cinna's laughing her ass off sooo g'night 3**

* * *

The female walked out of the clearing, wearing an untypical ANBU outfit, and carrying a giant weapon that looked like an axe. Her face was hidden under a traditional ANBU mask, but it had a cherry blossom carved on its forehead. Her short, yet slightly spiky pink hair moved along with her dangerous steps. Her body was speaking dead confidence. This woman's physique and mental state were screaming that she was sure in what she was about to do, and clearly there was no turning back. Her boots clicked on the lifeless ground, as she took each step closer to his and to her own death.

The powerful man stood there in the distance waiting for the "legendary kunoichi" to come and finally have her last battle with him. She had tried once to fight with him and save her friends, but failed. He left her alive on purpose, just so she could suffer her own guilt that she couldn't save her close ones. But he made a big mistake leaving her alive, because he underestimated her. He thought that she was just a weak, useless girl that would run for her life and finish miserably. Oh how wrong he was. He didn't actually expect her to take Sasuke's steps. He didn't expect her to be that strong. He knew that she the apprentice of one of the sanin, was actually the 5th hokage herself, but he knew that her training was interrupted way before she could reach a high ranked level. But somehow she managed to get stronger a few years later. It was no doubt that her spirit was unbroken. Sure he took over Konoha and later on the rest of the world, but 2 years ago, she managed to free the Sand village. She practically started a revolution. After that she managed to free the Sound village too, creating a small crew of people that fight against his control. Unfortunately her heroism didn't go unheard. So many other villages and countries started hoping again. That's how she became so legendary. Now it was time to crush the worlds hope, and continue with his conquering.

The Uchiha smirked when he saw the young woman finally appear on his sight.

The cold wind blew making the tension between them grow even more.

"So we finally meet again" he said amused, while circling her slowly like a wolf circling it's pray.

"And this time you won't win Uchiha Madara" she hissed out his name while her eyes stalked his every movement.

"Tch…Still naïve aren't we…?" his smug look grew even more while he started getting closer to her, still circling her.

"It depends. What you call naïve, I call realistic." Her gaze didn't leave his. Her eyes burned with hatred and revenge.

He lifted a brow while coming even closer and closer to her, until he was right behind her, whispering into her ear. "How so…?"

"Your little manipulating games don't work on me so don't waste your time." She spun around doing a back kick, going right through him.

"Awww, but Sakura-chan, it won't be fun without them." he chuckled, disappearing and reappearing right in front of her.

"It would be more fun if you finally choke on your arrogance." she took out her giant axe and swung it across him. But ofcourse it went through. She gritted her teeth and growled lowly.

"Yes well I can see how you're defeating me." He teased her. "There's a reason why people fear me Sakura. Just because I went easy on you, doesn't mean that I'll do it again. This time I'll make sure to finish you as much as brutally I can." He said in a low tone, then quickly pinning her down to the ground, making it crush and tremble underneath her.

"Ghh!" she growled again and glared at him furiously. "don't…count on it…" she choked out and kicked him off of her. She quickly got up to her feet and took her axe and lunged herself at him, but she went through again. 'What the hell!? I kicked him off a second ago, but I couldn't get a blow on him just now?! Was he off guard or something…?' Sakura started analyzing his moves thinking of a way to prevent that annoying jutsu of his. 'No, that can't be it…He's always on guard…' Suddenly something hit her face so badly, that it made her whole mask brake. She fell back and took what was left of the mask off.

"Now now Sakura, it isn't wise to start daydreaming in the middle of a fight." Madara smirked and activated his sharringan. Sakura quickly looked away from his eyes and stood aback. 'He's right…I'm letting my guard down too easily. But now I have to deal not only with that jutsu, but I have to watch out for his sharringan. One wrong look and I'm dead.' She thought while standing up again.

Sakura made some familiar looking hand signs and shouted while taking a deep breath "Katon…Gokakyu No Jutsu! (*Great Fire Technique)"

Madara's eyes widened "You're bluffing!"

Suddenly a great big flame came out of her mouth, reducing to ashes everything in its way. Madara quickly jumped away, not to far from the fire, his upper shirt getting completely burned. He landed on the ground, panting a bit, while standing up and exposing his perfectly muscled 6 packed chest.

"Where did you learn that..?" he seemed amused that the kunoichi was able to perform one of the greatest fire techniques of the Uchiha clan.

Sakura panted heavily and smirked at him "I accidently found a scroll full of rare Uchiha techniques. Don't worry, I'm going to show you what more I've learned from them"

Madara looked very interested. Was she actually playing his little game now?

"Ah, so there is a backbone in that weak body of yours…?" He smirked and waited for her next move.

She clenched her fists and quickly lunged at him again "I'm going to show you who has a weak body." She was about to hit him but she went through again. Not wasting any time, the woman spun around and was about to punch him, but he easily blocked. She smirked.

"Why so happy all of the sudden..?" he said in an innocent tone.

"Heh…I just figured out your little technique…"

Madara's expression changed to a serious one. Did he actually give himself away so easily…?

"Every jutsu has its own weakness. And this one is time."

The Uchiha lifted a brow. Could she be that smart?

"You need to wait at least 10 seconds to use that technique again. And for these 10 seconds I can do plenty of damage on your body." She backed away with a slightly smug look.

"Well I must say that I am impressed that you figured all that, I must admit that you are smart, but you forgot about one detail." He smirked back in almost unseen speed he made a several sets of punches on her stomach.

"Gaaah!!!" she chocked and quickly jumped back, coughing up a serious amount of blood.

"I can block, I can dodge, I can punch, I can kick, I can do so many other techniques, I can manipulate time itself. You have absolutely no chance against me."

Sakura shakily stood up and supported herself on a tree.

"Then why don't you already kill me??" she shouted out at him.

Madara chuckled "I enjoy watching your pitiful attempts to defeat me." He walked over to her, grabbing her neck harshly and pinning her to the tree. He lifted her head, making her look at him straight in the eyes. Sakura gasped as she got trapped in the sharringan.

After a minute his eyes returned to their usual color and Sakura starred widely, panting heavily.

"See Sakura? This is what's going to happen to you. I'm not going easy on you this time. I'm going to torture you to death if I have to." He whispered into her ear.

Sakura finally blinked her eyes, waking up. She gritted her teeth and pushed him off with all her strength.

She panted heavily and gave him a death glare.

"If I'm going down…You're coming with me…" Her beautiful jade green eyes looked so furious and dangerous that if her looks could kill, Madara would have defiantly died.

Madara smirked "Persistent aren't we…? Actually I tought of a worst torture for you…"

He pinned her again and crushed his lips to hers, his strong body pushing against hers, so she won't be able to escape.

The girl's eyes widened even more, as she struggled to push him away.

He pulled away for a second and licked the blood off her bottom lip.

"From now on, you're going to be mine, and you will rule with me, you will become like me, and you will carry my offspring and you will take care of it." He said in a deep tone while smirking against her. "What better torture than that…?"

Sakura gasped and struggled even more.

"I'd rather burn in hell than to be all that or to carry your offspring!!!" She hissed.

"Trust me…Hell would seem like heaven to what you're going to experience…"

He chuckled while kissing her sweet lips.


End file.
